Narunerds
by Saion
Summary: A Naruto AU fic. What if the Naruto characters were high school nerds? Some OOCness, a few OCs. No pairings... yet


Mkay, just a few things I think you should know.

I wrote this as a school assignment. It doesn't have a plot yet, but I'm hoping I think of one. The characters are based on my friends and I from numerous roleplay sites. I portrayed us as the character we play. However, I tried to mix our personalities with the characters', so some bits might seem OOC. More characters will be added in later chapters, but don't ask me to add you. I only add my roleplay friends. So nyeh.

Usagi is an OC. So don't ask who she is.

Flames are welcome. They tel me what I need to add/improve. Just don't get carried away.

Naruto is actually as old as Orochimaru, Itachi, and Suigetsu. However, he is the only Genin left, and I wanted to keep that in this story. He is about a year older than the other juniors.

--

_Lunaria the rogue crept into Zorbak's Hideout, her pet truffle not far behind. Something was here… she could feel it._

_Out of nowhere, Zorbak jumped out. Lunaria giggled. The small, blue creature reminded her of a bunny, save the long tail. It was more like a monkey. The outraged Zorbak proceeded to yell all kinds of nonsense at the purple-haired rogue, bragging about how 'ebil' he was, and how no one else was mighty enough to dwell in his seeeeeeecret hideout, where dark and terrifying experiments were conducted on small animals. Lunaria, hearing enough of this pointless drabble, drew her Conquerer and proceeded to hit Zorbak. But before her sword had come close to the blue creature…_

_He screamed. A long, high-pitched scream._

Usagi shot up, realizing that she had fallen asleep and was having dreams of AdventureQuest again. Zorbak's high scream was a bell.

_Ugh… Where am I?_ The junior student wondered, rubbing the back of her head sleepily. A quick look around reminded her that she was in history class, her last class of the day. None of her teachers said anything about her sleeping in class anymore. That was probably because they were scared of her senior friends, Itachi and Orochimaru. But hey, who wouldn't be? Orochimaru's snake-like presence was downright terrifying, and Itachi's facial expression made you think he was plotting your demise. Usagi was lucky to have such friends. Not only were they cool, but they came with perks. Perks that they both knew how and loved to use. Yes, even against their teachers.

Stumbling like a drunk, Usagi made her way to her locker, where two of her friends were waiting. A spiky-haired junior and an earlier mentioned senior stood nearby, talking and putting various school supplies into their lockers.

"Hey, Usagi," Orochimaru turned to look at the stumbling girl. "What's up? Fall asleep in class again?"

Usagi nodded in response, popping her own locker open and emptying her back pack into it. "Hi Rochi, hey Sasuke," she yawned. "Are you two still coming over tonight?"

"Of course," Orochimaru answered in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"Sorry. I can't. I'm going to be studying most of the time" Sasuke answered, stuffing his unneeded books into his locker. Usagi nodded, dismissing the thought. Orochimaru, however, saw this as an opportunity to harass Sasuke.

"_You're_ going to _study_? You're a disgrace!" Orochimaru teased, poking Sasuke's arm. In a way, this was true. Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Usagi were some of the school nerds. They played a number of role playing games, both online and real life, watched multiple anime shows, and stayed up until the early hours of the day, downloading the soundtracks from said shows. They hardly ever studied, or slept for that matter, and yet managed to pass every class.

So, considering such a rare occurrence, Orochimaru simply _had_ to poke and prod at his friend.

"It's a big test," Sasuke explained, brushing Orochimaru's hands away.

"But Sasuke-kuuuun!" Usagi whined, deciding to join in on Orochimaru's fun. "The new episodes are coming out! It's the weekend, anyway!"

"I can't right now, Usagi. Maybe next time." With that, Sasuke closed his locker and headed off for the school's front doors. Usagi groaned, upset that her puppy pout hadn't swayed him.

"Don't worry. We'll get him to crack," Orochimaru smirked, closing his locker and following Sasuke. Usagi grabbed her back pack and ran after both of them.

--

"So, are you at least coming over to see the manga scans??" Usagi asked, trying yet again to tear Sasuke from his needless studying.

"I'm not sure. Probably not," Sasuke answered, sitting on the nearby bench. Usagi scowled.

The three were waiting at the curb near the school. Usagi lived in the apartments close by, Orochimaru lived far away from the school, and Sasuke lived in between the two. Two of their other friends, Itachi and Suigetsu, lived near Orochimaru, and drove Sasuke and Orochimaru home. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, but Sasuke had moved out after their parents had died. Most of the group agreed that this was a good idea; the brothers' arguments could turn quiet violent.

However, Itachi's last teacher, Mr. Yamogata, was a jerk who liked keeping his students late. If Itachi wasn't kept back, Suigetsu was asked to stay because he had gotten in trouble, so they didn't show up for around ten minutes.

"Where are they? They're late," Orochimaru huffed, looking at his watch. Twenty minutes and counting. Where were they?

"I'm not sure… have you tried calling them?" Usagi asked, as another of their friends walked, or rather, ran, up to them.

"Hi guys!" An energetic blonde greeted the trio. "Wow, Orochimaru's still here? What's going on?"

"Hi, Naruto-kun. I'm not sure. I bet Itachi-san's teacher is being an ass again," Usagi explained. Usually, Naruto came after Orochimaru had left. His locker, and the majority of his classes, was in the back part of the school, along with most of their friends. It was hell trying to get out. Usagi, Sasuke, and Orochimaru had gotten lucky, and gotten lockers near the front entrance. Things weren't so bad up there.

"Either that, or Suigetsu's gone and gotten himself in more trouble," Sasuke added. Either way, Orochimaru looked pretty pissed off.

"I'll give them five minutes, then I'm walking!" Orochimaru growled. Usagi felt sorry for her two friends. They were in for it, big time.

"Ah, ok. Anyway, Ino should be here soon. She forgot something in her locker," Naruto said, noticing Usagi looking around for her other blonde friend. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, I was going to have everyone over to check out the new manga scans and episodes, and then play Dungeons and Dragons after that," Usagi began, taking a seat on the bench near Sasuke.

"But…?"

"But Sasuke insists on studying for a test," Orochimaru finished the sentence, the mischievous smirk evident in his voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke, who seemed not to notice.

"_Sasuke_ is going to _study_?" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised.

"I know! That was my reaction!" Orochimaru turned away from the streets to look at Naruto.

"Your reaction to what?" Ino asked, walking up to the group.

"Hey, Ino. Sasuke is going to study, and-"

"Study? Over the weekend? You're kidding!" Ino interrupted Naruto. Turning to Sasuke, she continued. "Who studies over the weekend? Who studies at all?"

"Apparently, he does," Usagi giggled, giving Sasuke's arm a playful nudge. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to ignore his friends. Orochimaru laughed along. However, his face turned serious.

"Time's up. I'm leaving. See you all," he huffed, grabbing his backpack and walking away.

"Hey, Oro! Where're you going?" A car pulled over to the curb, and the passenger's window rolled down. Suigetsu leaned out, smirking. Itachi was in the driver's side.

"You know damn well where I'm going. Where were you two?" Orochimaru glared, turning around.

"Mr. Yamogata kept Itachi's-"

"Suigetsu got in trouble, again. He dumped his chemistry project on another student. Again," Itachi interrupted, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

"He was asking for it," Suigetsu insisted. "Anyway… Hi guys," he looked back to the group of juniors.

"Hi there!" Usagi waved.

"Hey you two," Ino grinned.

"What's up?" Naruto greeted.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said, a hint of boredom in his voice. "Itachi." His voice seemed icy this time. Usagi looked at Sasuke, then at Itachi. He gave a small nod, and turned away. The two brothers must have had another fight. Ino and Usagi sighed in unison. It'd be impossible to get the entire group together again. Things would get violent if Sasuke and Itachi were in the same room for too long. How they managed to stay in the same car was beyond the girls.

"Bye," Suigetsu grinned as Orochimaru and Sasuke hopped in the back seat. Naruto, Ino, and Usagi shivered. The senior's sharp teeth had been downright terrifying for the juniors when they had first met him. They still shuddered at the sight of them, though they were comfortable around Suigetsu. The rest of the students at school were still scared of him. It was funny, actually.

"See ya." Ino called as Usagi and Naruto waved.

"So… you two are still coming over, right?"

"Mhmm," Ino smiled.

"Why wouldn't we?" Naruto asked. Usagi took that as a yes.

"Good. See you soon!" Usagi stood, walking off to her apartment.


End file.
